1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to illuminating apparatuses, and particularly to a solid-state illuminating apparatus having an annular light exiting surface and improved energy efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, an annular solid-state illuminating apparatus generally includes a annular fluorescent lamp and a lamp cover for adjusting brightness of the fluorescent lamp. It is well known that the fluorescent lamp has many disadvantages, such as higher energy consumption, bulky volume, short service lifetime, start-up retardance and so on. Furthermore, a stabilizer is required for stabilizing an output of the annular fluorescent lamp.
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in the illumination field to substitute for the conventional fluorescent lamp due to their high brightness, long service lifetime, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid-State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in a magazine Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, in a particular solid-state illuminating apparatus, it is important to assemble the light emitting components (such as the LEDs) with other components of the solid-state illuminating apparatus for further improving the energy saving efficiency thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a solid-state illuminating apparatus having an annular light exiting surface, which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.